Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Intencja Otchłani
Witajcie! Dziś prezentuję Wam Intencję Otchłani/Wolę Otchłani/Alyss/Alice (niepotrzebne skreślić). Tutaj znajdziecie jej profil, tu szkice, a tu całe 8.5. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil of mine, strona 142 w skanach Intencja Otchłani Wiek: Nieznany Wzrost: 150 cm Lubi: Jack, kot z Cheshire, ciasteczka Nie lubi: Glen, Vincent, Gilbert Mocne punkty: taniec Słabe punkty: wszystko co jest gorzkie Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 143 w skanach Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Biała jak śnieg!!! Jest tak biała, że mam trudności z balansem kolorów, kiedy ją rysuję. I zawsze się denerwuję, gdy rysuję jej włosy. Ta postać całkowicie doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, wręcz nie mogę utrzymać swojego pióra w dłoni. Gdybyście tylko wiedzieli jak bardzo cierpiałam przy realizacji rozdziału 31! tom 7, rozdział 30, strona 30 I tak nie widać zakresu jej demencji! Szkice Prosto z szafki! Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh X Rough Intencja Otchłani Nad bliźniaczkami: Po środku: Bliźniaczki Po lewej: (nieco bardziej dojrzała niż zwykle) W odręcznym prostokącie: Dwie Alice Tekst nad Alyss (rysunek z Ozem i Leo): Obecnie ma białe włosy. Jest to znak, że się niepokoi. ---- Ranking Echo of mine, strona 174 w skanach, ramka na dole TANIEC* EKSCENTRYKÓW i ich nieuchwytne błądzenia... Internet powiedział mi, że La farandole to ludowy taniec prowansalski. Jakoś niezbyt mi pasowało, więc jest jak jest. Ogółem cały ten tytuł jakoś mi nie pasuje... Echo: Nie będę oceniać pana Vincenta, ani księcia Barmy, gdyż są to bardzo niezwykłe osoby. Skupię się na Breaku oraz jego bardzo charakterystycznym wchodzeniu i wychodzeniu z pomieszczeń. Może mógłby oddać swoje zwłoki do celów naukowych? Jestem bardzo utalentowana w dziedzinie cięcia... Miejsce 1: Break Break: Ja ekscentrykiem?! Wcale nie! Co ty na to, Emily? Oni są po prostu za głupi, żeby nas zrozumieć? Cha, cha, masz rację, i tak nie poznają prawdy! ♥ PLAYBACK Blada lalka toważyszy Breakowi we wszystkich miejscach. Wykorzystuje brzuchomóstwo, by móc rozmawiać ze swym panem. Jednak ich dyskusje wyglądają tak, jakby lalka była żywa. To wręcz niesamowite! Miejsce 2: Rufus Miejsce 3: Vincent Echo: Jak pasują panu rankingi, panie Vincencie? Parodia Hearts of mine, strona 185 w skanach Na pasku po lewej: Retrace XXI Parodia Hearts, top 10 Miejsce 6 Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku życzy wam Parodia Hearts! W prostokątach: Vincent => to nie rok szczura Echo => służąca Vincenta Oz => Kontrahent Alice Gilbert => brat człowieka-myszy Jack => facet z warkoczem Alice => czarny królik Kot z Cheshire => umierający kot Break => Kapelusznik Vincent: Joł! Oto godzina na przypomnienie sobie poprzedniego rozdziału! Echo: Taaak Suseł: Przytul mnie! Vincent: "Ta manga opowiada o niepowodzenia faceta o imieniu Oz, który udał się w poszukiwania wspomnień Alice...""Innymi słowy krótka historia o bohaterze, który nie mógł znaleźć sensu..." Oz: Hej, ty! Zostajesz aresztowany za debilne uzasadnienia! Vincent: "Aby zaoszczędzić Alice, która została uprowadzona przez kota z Cheshire...""Oz i mój braciszek wyruszyli do wymiaru zbudowanego z jej wspomnień! ☆""Mieli doczynienia z wydarzeniami sprzed 100 lat...""I spotkali tajemniczego mężczyznę z warkoczem!""W każdym razie, księżniczka Alice została odnaleziona cała i zdrowa.""Tymczasem Break pożądnie uszkodził kota z Cheshire...""Można się zastanawiać, co zamierza zrobić ze skradzionymi wspomnieniami Alice...""Nieważne! Mam wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia...""Życzę wszystkim szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! ♥" Dodatek of mine, strona 200 w skanach Na pasku po prawej: Główny asystant szefa, jest drugim redaktorem naczelnym. Jest także przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. ••••• Fumito Yamazaki ♦♦♦ Specjalna wiadomość od asystentów!! Dwoje nierozłącznych przyjaciół Panel 1: Tekst: Witam wszystkich! Jestem Fumito Yamazaki, asystant szefa. Bombardowali mnie, żebym napisała ten post, a i tak nikt nie zauważył... Odręczny tekst: Jestem dziewczyną, która robi cosplaye wraz z Jun Mochizuki na konwentach; tutaj jako pokojówka. Panel 2: Tekst: To ja zajmuję się zakupami, jedzeniem i masażami. Służę jej zarówno jako matka, jak i pewny siebie i odpowiedzialny redaktor. Odręczny tekst: Czasami mówi mi, że mam do przechowania jej zakupy... Tekst: Czasami spędzam więcej czasu z Jun Mochizuki niż ze swoją rodziną... To znaczy, że jesteśmy wspólnikami, mam dowody... Odręczny tekst: Włożyłem papierowe spodnie i okazały się bardzo wygodne! Panel 3: SFX: -Han--han--han--Pff--pff--pff- Panel 4: MochiJun: Mój Boże, musimy zwiększyć sprzedaż! Yamazaki: Idź przed siebie, moje dziecko! Sprawdź czy można kupić! Przy strzałce: Staramy się robić to po cichu. Głos z tyłu: Znaleźliśmy chętnych, moi drodzy!!! Odręczny tekst: Zdarza się, że nie rzucamy czarów na nasze własne książki, tylko idziemy do księgarni w naszym sąsiedztwie... Staramy się być niezauważeni, ale czuję, że to strata czasu! Panel 5: Odręczny tekst po prawej: Uwielbiam wujka Oskara! Odręczny tekst po lewej: W każdym razie uwielbiam tych wszystkich dziwnych ludzi, z którymi pracuję. Che, che, che... Mam nadzieję, że moja współpraca z Jun Mochizuki będzie trwała jeszcze długo! Kolumna specjalna of mine, strony 78 - 79, 165 - 168, 176 - 178 w skanach Człowiek, który wie wszystko, nawet zna wydarzenia, których nie uczą na lekcjach historii! Pandorowe zagadki przyjaciela Rufusa -w ramach rozjaśnienia porannej herbaty- 1. Poniżej opisano przebieg Ceremonii Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności. Uzupełnij pola od 1 do 11 wyrazami podanymi pod tekstem! Gdy osiągną wiek 1 lat, dzieci z rodzin szlacheckich wchodzą w 2. W tym dniu to 3 przewodzi rytuałem. U Vessaliusów, Ceremonia Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności obchodzona jest w starym dworze, liczącym więcej niż 4 lat. Po oczyszczeniu ze wszelkich śladów 5 przez 6 chrzcicielny, młody arystokrata musi wypowiedzieć przysięgę przed Zegarem 7. "Aż do dnia, w którym 8 przestanie we mnie bić, ślubuję strzeć 9 oraz dobrego imienia rodu Vessalius. Tak oto przysięgam na tę 10 i na mych 11. Ceremonia ta jest godna prestiżu czterech rodów książęcych. A. ojciec B. brudu C. chwałę D. rodzinę E. 15 F.200 G. ciemność H. miejsce I. szlachta J. lancę K. 13 L. Milczenia M. niebo N. krew O. miecz P. Otchłań Q. matka R. rycerz S. szkarłatny rytm T. honor U. kopalnia V. wysoko urodzeni W. 100 X. nieskalania Y. święty 2. W jakim celu Oskar Vessalius włamał się do Akademii Lutwidge, szkoły, do której uczęszcza jego bratanica? To bardzo proste! A. żeby stłumić studentów B. żeby poznać chłopaka Ady C. żeby pochodzić w szkolnym mundurku D. Żeby odkryć w kim zakochała się Ada 3. Wiele jest osób, które, tak jak ja, nie zawarły Kontraktu z Łańcuchem. Spróbuj znaleźć odpowiednią kombinację pomiędzy Kontrahentami, a Łańcuchami. 4. Oto pytanie związane z jednym z moich ulubionych bonusów, zatytułowanym "Zmieńmy dialogi - spotkanie o północy". Panienka Sharon jest zła na Breaka, który jest jej niewierny. Pamiętacie z kim się przytulał? A.Gilbert B. Emily C. Reim D. Ada 5. Gilbert, który nie pije, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z kartki przyczepionej mu do pleców. Pamiętasz co na niej pisało? Pewnie wywołało to krzyki wprost z głębi serca Gilberta. W jaki sposób? Chcesz wiedzieć kto wyciął mu ten kiepski numer? Nie powiem ci, wymiana informacji jest kosztowna! Chi, chi, chi! A. Loffciam Oza B. Czas to pieniądz C. Aj em bezużyteczny D. Przestaję palić! Człowiek, który wie wszystko, nawet zna wydarzenia, których nie uczą na lekcjach historii! Pandorowe zagadki przyjaciela Rufusa -w ramach rozjaśnienia popołudniowej herbaty- 1. Gilbert Nightray wynajmuje mieszkanie na obrzeżach Reveil. Pamiętasz na którym piętrze? 2. Ważne jest, aby umieć dobrze traktować ludzi. Pamiętasz jaki emblemat był na sztylecie, którym Oz bronił Phillipe'a? A. Emily B. Aniołek C. Odznaka Pandory D. Karta 3. Pamiętacie ten piękny, dziergany szalik Breaka? Im bardziej go ciągniecie, tym bardziej się zacieśnia. Przypomnicie sobie jak nazywał się węzeł zastosowany w przypadku Alice? A. Magiczny węzeł B. Tajemnicza metoda przodków C. Tajemniczy gryz D. Tajna pętla Breaka 4.Pewnego dnia, Reim prawie zabił Oza. Chi, chi, chi!!! Czy wiesz ile razy mój sługa, człowiek wielkiej pokory, pokłonił się młodemu Vessaliusowi? 5. Oto krótki fragment książki, którą panienka Sharon uważa za Biblię romansów. Uzupełnij brakujące fragmenty! Jak śmiałeś pokazać komuś, swe (A) oblicze, choż wyraźnie rzekłam, że widok ten jeno dla oczu twej (B) dozwolny być winien? Marny ©, który macha ogonem dla byle kogo, czas bym cię (D)! 6. Grrr... Zanim wszystko się zawali, pozwól, że zadam ci jedno, proste pytanie. Ile lat ma dziś Oz? Wskazówka jest na zdjęciu poniżej!!! 7. Kiedy Gilbert trochę się napije, jego dykcja staje się losowa. Break może temu zapobiec, zachęcając jakoć swojego towrzysza do rozmowy. Czym? A. Orecchi B. Wagahai C. Gilgil D. Bokuchin 8. Hmmm... A teraz pytanie z popularnej powieści "Święty Rycerz", której Oz i Elliot są fanami. Uporządkój chronologicznie wydarzenia: A. Juliette idzie po pomoc do Edwina B. Okazuję się, że markiz Klein jest zaginionym bratem Edwina. C. Wychodzi na jaw, że Segerd jest sługą Goreya. D. Edgar umiera chroniąc Edwina. E. Segred mówi Edwinowi, że zgubił list. 9. Zasięg rażenia Sheryl sprawia, że boję się jej najbardziej na świecie. Poza tym, jaki brelok ozdabia jej harisen? A. Emily B. Mały, frezowany brelok C. Przypinka w kształcie księcia Barmy D. Jyanta 10. Proszę, oto scena wiejąca chłodem... Break leży na podłodze w kałuży krwi, tylko dlatego, że miał odwagę powiedzieć Sharon co myśli. Pamiętasz wiadomość, którą zapisał? A. Harisen B.Pomocy C. Agresywna D. Dominacja 11. Chodź, weź się w garść! To moje ostatnie pytanie! Widząc onieśmielonego Oza przed spotkaniem z księciem Barmą, Gilbert dał mu parę rad. Która jest właściwa? Chi, chi, chi! Wygląda jak starszy brat, który troszczy się o młodszego! A. Rób co masz robić i wszystko będzie dobrze! B. Jeśli się boisz, idź ze mną! C. Po prostu bądź sobą! D. Dopóki jesteś ze mną, nic nie ryzykujesz! ---- Wszelkie poprawki zostaną przezemnie w tym poście dokonane w tym tygodniu, a dzisiaj już idę spać, bo jestem wykończona. W następnym tygodniu czeka na Was Lottie (coś przyciągam tych Baskerville'i, nie sądzicie?). Dzięki wielkie wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach